Letting Him be Human
by HerExtraLife
Summary: Sometimes fitting in is hard. Especially when you are basically your own mom. Steven wants to give public school a shot, but some kids are cruel. If only the students at school knew that Steven has a few very protective moms...they better tread carefully.
1. Chapter 1

**I was on Reddit and I saw a post about what it would be like for Steven to go to public school. I have no idea where I'm going with this. I hope you enjoy!**

"Rebeca Litz?"

"Here."

"Kelly Hollenbeck?

"Present!"

"Nick Tislo?"

"Sup."

The elderly teacher adjusted her glasses, her long fingers grasping at the clipboard holding the names of her students.

"Lesley Tesla?" A mousey haired girl slowly raised her hand. "Ok, so all we have yet to see is Jackie, Mark, Louise, and-"

"STEVEN"

A young boy shot up his fist raised and a goofy smiled plastered on his face. The teacher stumbled, nearly dropping her clipboard in shock.

"Erm, yes… Mr. Steven Universe. Welcome to the class Steven, we are glad to have you."

"Naw, you're just saying that" Steven grinned and sat back down next to another young boy who scooted his chair away.

"Ok children, if you can take out your supplies for the lesson that would be great." Children groaned as they prepared for the day ahead. However, Steven was ecstatic to finally feel what it's like to be "a victim of the never ending stress and social hierarchy that is the public school system"(whatever that means) as Connie put it. The half gem grabbed at the novelty backpack from behind his chair, his tongue sticking out as he searched for something inside. His smile grew wide as he pulled out a handful of sharpened pencils. As he set them down, they began to roll off the table and onto the floor. Some students giggled and others were quick to help pick them up. Steven paid no mind as he unzipped the cheese compartment and pulled out other supplies such as glue, paper, safety scissors (Pearl insisted), and a pack of stickers to hand out to anyone who looked like they were having a bad day.

"Well, today we are going to learn more about one of the most widely recognized figures in American History." The teacher's eyes shone as she flipped on the projector, showing a slide she made of many portraits of George Washington. Steven looked around confused at the many looks of boredom. He turned to the picture again trying to wrack his brain for any source of familiarity, but he really just couldn't find it. He yelled the teacher's name, causing some of the children around to stare, wondering what he could possibly say about some picture of an old dead dude.

"Mrs. Leo! I have a question about this guy!" Mrs. Leo turned to Steven and clasped her hand together.

"Yes Steven? Is it about how fearless he was? Is it about just how his farewell speech is one of the most famous speeches in history? Oh! Or is it about how he sailed across the Delaware, like a true hero." Mrs. Leo picked up some nearby papers and fanned herself, her passion for history was clearly unmatched by none.

"Well, I don't really know about that stuff either…I just want to know who this guy was. I mean he seems pretty cool, with his….hair." The children in the room tried to stifle their laugher, but the genuinely confused look on Steven's face made them burst into fits of giggles and snorts. Steven laughed nervously with them, trying to pinpoint what exactly he said that would cause this sort of reaction. Mrs. Leo blinked a couple of times trying to comprehend the fact that a child of his age did not know who the first President of the United States was. She cleared her throat and spoke softly,

"I'm glad you asked that Steven, as I'm sure some other students have the same question." Another fit of giggles was heard, "He was the first blah blah blah blah and was the Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army during the blah blah blah" Steven picked up a pencil from his collection and started to doodle himself on a boat with George Washington. He grinned at his artistic ability and fiddled with his bag trying to find some crayons to color it in with.

"Mr. Universe, are you listening?" Mrs. Leo walked over to his desk and picked up the paper, scanning it through her thick glasses. "Art class isn't until 2 sweetie, so you shouldn't be doodling, especially when I am answering your question." Folding the paper up and putting it into her pocket she continued on with the slide show.

Steven's eyes began to close as his head was propped up with his hand. He was drifting off to the sound of the video that was playing, documenting the presidency of Washington. His attention was soon found when the video mentioned something about a war. Steven perked up and watched as an old looking historian explained the history of the bloody fight. He was reminded of the gem war, even though he knew so little about it. Steven raised his hand as Mrs. Leo paused the video to address him.

"Why couldn't they just all be friends? I mean, why couldn't Britain just let them have their own place and let them be independent?" Steven frowned as Mrs. Leo opened her mouth to explain what the video had stated moments prior. Children groaned as they were thrusted into yet other déjà vu lesson. The bell rang as students packed up their things to go to lunch. Steven strolled through the halls on his way to the cafeteria, but stopped when he noticed through the window a pair of eyes watching him. As he stared back they quickly disappeared. Steven wiped his eyes and blinked, but shrugged it off and went on his way.

"Ugh, what does that old crone have that I don't? Steven is way better off learning from me. I was there for the Revolutionary War for Pete's sake! I was at his farewell speech! Ohh and all those kids making fun of him, I knew this was a bad idea!" Pearl relaxed as she came out of the flattened position she had under the window. "Kids are so cruel, I'm going to pull Steven out of this school and teach him the more important subject of gem history instead." Pearl let herself smile at all of the things she could pass on to him.

"No you won't"

Pearl squeaked and turned around in surprise, her spear materializing in her hand per reflex. She quickly hid her weapon behind her back as it disappeared, her voice going up an octave as she spoke.

"Oh G-Garnet! What a coincidence seeing you here, behind the school, during it's running hours, where Steven is." Pearl's fingers intertwined as she spoke, nervously fumbling over her words. Garnet crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right foot.

"Steven can handle it." Her voice was authoritative as she spoke, prompting Pearl to stand up straight.

"Well of course he can, he's Steven! A few hours a day of kids mocking him, possibly bullying him, and of course hurting him won't affect me er him at all!" Pear's posture fell again as she looked up at Garnet with pleading eyes. The taller gem was quiet for a few moments before her low voice was heard again.

"Steven can handle it." Pearl sighed and turned to search for another vantage point to watch Steven from. She felt a large hand oh her shoulder as she held her breath.

"Steven is half human, so if he feels the need to go to a human school to learn human things and be around other humans to feel comfortable with that side of him then so be it. He is also half gem, so he will be targeted for being different, but he needs to learn to accept that he is not like the rest and this is a good way to ease him into that mindset." Pearl, shocked to hear her say so much, turned to respond, but she was already walking away.

From a distance Garnet turned her head to the school and smiled.

"Good luck Steven"

**I apologize for this, but please review! If you have any suggestions let me know in the comments! I'd be glad to include any concepts you guys come up with. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, i'm actually speechless! I cant explain in words how grateful I am to have such nice reviewers! It really eased my nerves to see that some people did in fact enjoy my story, even if it was a little bit. I just really want to thank you for that as it really did motivate me to make another chapter.**

**Rosy12686- **Thanks! I hope to do more! **coyoteprime1100- Thank you for ideas dude! I have an idea for when a conference does come along though ;) **

**Mega M- **Thank you for being the first!

**AlexanderTheAdventurer- **Thanks! im glad you want to see more! **lifescout99- **Thank you for mentioning the mother qualities i tried out in Pearl's character! I didn't know if it would show that way, but i guess i wrote her right if it did! **Guest**\- I'm very glad you want to see more!

**jzgonz24- **Thanks! I hope to do more!

**Le Magic Taco- **I agree, this show should have a bigger fanbase with how great the quality is. I regrettably have no idea how tumblr works, but i guess it would be cool for it to be there. I really do appreciate you thinking this story is good enough to be on a huge site like tumblr though! I hope this will become something beautiful!

(Fellow redditor :))

**asparkthatsgone- **Aw, your review also cleared up my terrible horrible no good very bad day. So thank you as well friend!

**-One Week Ago-**

Steven sat down in front of his television, his eyes transfixed on the characters on the screen as his fingers skillfully maneuvered the joystick of his controller. His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he moved his body as if he was the one dodging the attacks in the game. Pearl rolled her eyes as she watched his fixated stare and continued to fold his clothes.

"You know Steven; you could let me teach you how to fight with an actual sword again. You won't get the same experience just watching a computerized figure swing its weapon around." Pearl sighed and returned her focus to matching his socks.

Steven abandoned his focus on his game as his eyes widened, haunting flashbacks tearing through his innocent mind. He wrapped his arms around himself in a hug and squeezed his eyes shut. Pearl glanced back up and froze when she saw the uncharacteristic expression on his face. She dropped the perfectly folded shirt and made her way up to the half gem, careful not to step on his strewn about toys. She squatted in front of Steven and held her breath not knowing what to say. She in fact did not need to say anything as the boy wrapped his thick arms around her, completely silent.

"Oh Steven, I didn't think you would still be upset about that. It will take a lot more than a sword going through my chest to leave you." She let herself let loose a sad laugh. "Only the son of Rose would still care about something small like that happening." She held onto the child as he clutched her tighter.

"Steven I-"

A knock resonated from the front door as Pearl stood up to answer, her hand resting on Steven's head. The tall gem strolled over to the entrance smiling when she saw who it was."Your friend Connie is here for you!" Pearl let her in and retreated to the large chamber located at the back of the house. The gem on her forehead glowed as the door opened. Connie, without further instruction need, made her way up the stairs to Steven's little loft. She noticed the red inflammation around Steven's eyes and immediately sat down next to him.

"Hey Steven, is everything ok?" She scooted closer to put a hand on his shoulder. Steven quickly wiped his eyes and gave her a genuine smile.

"Yup! Everything is just fine now that you're here! By the way, where were you yesterday? I called to see if you wanted to look for seashells, but your mom said you weren't home." Connie, who was still a bit hesitant, answered in a calm tone.

"Steven we already went over this! Remember that I have to go to school during the week. I was only able to hang out most of the time last week was because I was on spring break." Steven turned to face her and sat cross legged, his mouth in a frown.

"Wait, does this school thing not let you hang out with me as much?" Connie nodded and Steven fell onto his back in a breathy sigh. "Maybe I should go to school so I'm not sitting around all day waiting for you to get out." Connie's eyes widened as she clasped her hands together.

"Yes! Oh Steven you just HAVE to go! We could help each other study, complain about all of the work and stress and the mean kids who always pick on us for reading at lunch….and the crippling loneliness when you are the last one to get picked for teams in gym...Steven?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go to school" Connie's voice was hard as she looked into Steven's eyes.

"Whaaaaaat! Come on Connie I would finally get to have a conversation with you about smart stuff! Like how cool that painter Leonardo DiCaprio was!" Steven's eyes shone has he held Connie's hand.

"Leonardo Da Vinci Steven."

"whose that?" Connie exasperatedly rubbed her temples.

"Ok, maybe it would be a good idea to try it out, but knowing you….you are going to be an easy target. I mean you are kinda half alien and all that junk, so you will stick out. I will need to give you lessons on how to act so you blend in." The girl stood, bringing Steven up with her. "I may have extra supplies at my house; let's see if Lion would take us there." Steven whooped and rushed down the stairs to the door, but he slammed into a hard body. The boy fell onto his back with a thud. Connie yelled his name, but soon stood up straight and gave a nervous smile. "Hello Ms.G-Garnet! How was your day?" Garnet turned to face the human, her shades gleaming in the sun.

"It's just Garnet." Connie's face flushed as she fiddled with the glasses in her pocket.

"Yes m'am"

"Garnet"

"Yes Garnet" Connie's face was completely red as she watched Garnet pick up Steven without any signs of effort. The boy grasped the tallest gem's hand and jumped up and down.

"Garnet Garnet Garnet! I'm going to school!" Garnet looked down at Steven and gave him a small smile.

"Maybe you will learn to look where you are going. You could have gotten hurt Steven." Steven rubbed the back of his neck chuckling, but soon felt a strong hand inspecting the bump on the backside of his head. Garnet sighed and continued to her room.

"Steven"

The boy in question turned to look at Garnet, who cast him a sideways glance.

"Don't tell Pearl." And with that she disappeared into her space.

Connie frowned as she thought about what she just heard.

"Wouldn't Pearl be happy that you would be learning about the planet you are protecting?"

Steven grabbed his backpack from the cubby hole and looped it through his arms and shrugged.

" I guess, but I don't get why she would say not to tell Pearl. That was just probably Garnet being all mysterious as usual. She's cool like that." Lost in thought the kids failed to hear the chamber door open revealing the bird like figure.

"Not to tell me what?" Pearl frowned as she made her way over to the shocked children. Connie coughed nervously as she pretended to inspect her lens less glasses while Steven seemed to be very fascinated with the loose floorboard under his feet. Pearl huffed and crossed her long arms and bent over to look Steven in the eyes.

"You know Steven; it hurts that you would keep something from me. Is it because you don't trust me?" Steven's eyes widened as his head snapped up to look at Gem.

"Huh?! No! Pearl, I trust you with my life! It's just Garnet-"

Pearl raised her eyebrow and stood up straight, her hurt expression sending Steven through a guilt trip.

" 'Garnet' what Steven? Did she tell you not to tell me? Remember Steven, we are a team and teams do not hide secrets from each other." Pearl mentally cringed at the hypocrisy that dripped from her statement, but watched as the realization dawned on the younger boy.

"I'm going to school"

"Wh-what?! Steven! We already went through this 'school' thing! I researched it extensively after you mentioned it and I highly disapprove. It's very dangerous for someone like you to spend hours on end there!" Steven tilted his head to the side and scratched his head.

"Someone like me? What does that mean? Anyway, Gem missions are pretty dangerous, but I get along fine…most of the time."

"Well that's because we are there to help if you need it! School is full of…germs that can get you sick and there are many cases of bullying! Steven you wouldn't survive without my guidance!" Pearl pleaded, but Steven lowered his gaze to the floor and frowned.

"Why is it that every time I want to try something new you always doubt my abilities? I'm still half human Pearl! The other kids will see that and accept me. It's time for me to be strong in the real way!" Steven turned on his heel, grabbed Connie's hand, and rushed out the door. Pearl's head fell into her hand as she propped her body against the wall. As always the boy was full of youthful innocence and optimism. She knew she wouldn't get her way with this, but right then and there she promised herself that anyone who dared to hurt her baby…

No

She refused to think like that. She had faith that Steven would be able to handle himself, but she was still going to watch him every second...

Just to be safe.  
_

**Thank you so much for reading through the second chapter! I'm not very experienced with fan fiction so i know for sure that some of the characters may not act the same as the show. I'm sorry if that ruins the story a bit. Please review and tell me what you think! It really brightens my day ya know! As always, have a fantastic day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I sit here, choking on my overly salted pretzels I eagerly await the near future where I can remove my pore strip from my nose. I also begin to think that I should write this gosh darn story already. Sorry I've been MIA! This last week has been the worst thing to ever happen to me. To start, Someone stole my phone during my lacrosse game, someone jacked my best coat, three…THREE of my close friends are moving at the same time, there was a failed double suicide bombing where I was going to work, and one of my veterinary science classmates left the snake enclosure open and our snake got out. Of course my teacher was angry at us when he had to literally cut open a vent to get it. So these happenings are my excuse as to why this is late and as to why this chapter may be soooooo bad it's cringey. Sorry about the grammar issues, I don't have much time to read it over and sorry for chaps 1 and 2 getting mixed up.**

"Mistakes are proof that you are trying!"**  
**

"Words are powerful. How do you use yours?"

"Tough times never last…but tough people do!"

Steven smiled as he passed the numerous motivational posters in the lengthy hallway. Many turned their heads in confusion at the bounce in his step, but the interest soon died away as they continued to drag their feet to their next destination. He was on his way to the cafeteria, the godsend among the student body due to it being the only safe haven from the restrictive talking laws in the classrooms. Even if he knew he was safe, the smaller gem had to admit that he was a little intimidated by all of the new faces. Since there wasn't a school In Beach city he had to travel to a nearby town with Connie to attend classes. He was very lucky that Pearl even let him come all the way over here by himself (little did he know). His father on the other hand was, as always, supportive of his decision and even stated that he would like to "have a go" at school again, but just didn't have the "effort, time, money, motivation, urge, or reason".

As Steven continued to make his way to the cafeteria, a strangely familiar looking squirrel laid back uncharacteristically on a tree branch breaking away at an acorn. He watched through a large window as it gave up, taking the whole acorn into its mouth and swallowing. The only thing that tore his gaze from the strange critter was the feeling of a small impact on his front and an accompanied strangled yelp. Looking down he noticed a boy lying on his back on the tile floor. Steven quickly flew to his knees in a frantic frenzy of apologies.

"ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going because there was this squirrel and it was acting strange and ate this acorn whole and I've never seen that before and ohmygosh do you need help?"

Steven quickly shot up and extended his hand to the annoyed child. The boy scoffed before slapping Steven's hand away and with a pained sigh, climbed to his feet. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but walking into that kid was like walking into a solid brick wall. He rubbed at the small bump that was forming on the back of his head and glowered at Steven. The Gem quickly caught onto his pain filled expression and grabbed the kid's hand in his, a look of determination in his starry eyes.

"Let me spit on you"

"..."

The child quickly ripped his hand away and took a few steps back.

"Wha-What? Geez kid you're such a freak! Get away from me!"

With the heel of his foot he spun away from Steven and continued on his way breathing hard from his nose.

"He's just like Lars….maybe we'll be best friends too! Wait I don't even know his name!" Steven turned and chased after the bruised human, careful not to cause anymore accidents. He waved his hands around and sprinted towards the familiar messy black hair. He placed a large hand on his shoulder causing his "friend" to turn around sharply.

"Just perfect, its you. What do you want freako? Make it quick I have somewhere to be and don't have time to be talking to a clown like you."

"Oh! Hello again! I just wanted to know your name, in case we bump into each other again!" Steven giggled at his own joke, elbowing the kid in the stomach. The student huffed as the wind was knocked briefly out of him.

"If I tell you will you shove off?"

"Yeah! I have to meet a friend for lunch soon anyway!"

"Whatever. The name's Butch, don't you forget it. I'm the toughest kid in school and ain't nobody can treat me like you do. Now scram kid, I don't wanna see your mug around here anymore."

"Okay, but you haven't seen my mug yet! Hold on I think I have it in my bag somewhere."

Steven quickly rummaged through his pack before feeling the familiar touch of ceramic material. With a giggle he quickly displayed it above his head. The mug read, "_#1 Mom"_

"I thought I'd give it Pearl, but I might buy two more for Garnet and Amethyst."

Butch had it with this kid. This nerd was playing him for some dummy and he was not having any of that. With an emotionless stare Butch slapped the mug out of his hand and watched uninterested as it smashed into pieces on the ground. For the second time that day he turned his back to Steven. The aforementioned boy fell to his knees in shock and feebly tried to gather the pieces. Once all of it was safety put in the lettuce zipper of his pack he abruptly stood up to question Butch, but he was nowhere to be seen. Steven sighed and continued on his way.

Finally making it to lunch, Steven took the option the school provided to eat in the courtyard. As he walked among the tables set up outside many of the other children avoided eye contact and for those who didn't, only looked on hoping he wouldn't take a spot at their table. However, a few were opened to new kids and offered seating, but Steven politely declined when he noticed there would only be room for him and not the one person he was looking forward to seeing. If other lunch goers weren't looking at him they were now as he took refuge against a large shady oak tree that stood lonely in the grassy field. Shrugging at the attention Steven took out each of his lunches. Each Gem had made him a lunch as soon as he mentioned the tradition on bringing one to school. He opened Pearl's first, slightly frowning at the plethora of carrots, broccoli, and numerous amounts of other vegetables. He put that to the side and took out Amethysts. He smiled pleasantly at the snack cakes and chips, but questioned the packet of macaroni cheese powder. Finally, he took out Garnet's, the heaviest of the bunch. He dumped out the contents and looked in amusement at the rocks that tumbled out. Among the plain rocks was a small packet of blue chewing gum. Rubbing his hands together, he took a little from each and started to eat, saving the better parts for his friend.

It was peaceful waiting for Connie. The sun was out and he heard some birds in the tree branches above singing happy tunes. Little did he know a storm by the name of Butch was coming…and he was coming in hot.

**Oh my, what a good time. I've been watching Planet Earth for the last 4 hours and I need a break. Sorry again about the time it took to write this and quality. Please review, it's what guilted me into writing this today.  
****Butch is inspired by the character of the same name from Fallout 3!**

**asparkthatsgone**\- Aww I hope she liked it!

**lifescout99-**Glad you noticed!**  
****Atlas the Wise-**Yeah, sorry about that**  
****OMAC001- **Ohh it will be a bumpy ride**  
****Guest#1- **Will he kick butt? the suspense. Thank you!**  
****Montydragon-**thanks! Your question has been answered**  
****Le Magic Taco-**YOU GOT MOOAARRRR**  
****Guest#2- **thanks!**  
****SpaceWonder368-**I hoped i was doing fine with the personalities! I did have a plan for recess! I really appreciate the feedback! I miss recess... that was the highlight of my day**.  
****coyoteprime1100- **yeah sorry about the chapter order its all on track now. Ha, that is really good.**  
****Guest#3-**Thanks for your continued support!**  
****Olive-Gravity- **I will continue only because you asked so nicely.

**THANKS GUYS**

**Remember to have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

What do you get when you mix a 15 year old girl with horrible time management with a bad case of procrastination?

**Disappointment **

**On a different note, I honestly have no idea how this should be written. Do ya'll want a story or like one-shots? Maybe a story with filler chapters? What are YOU interested in...let me know!**

sorry about my grammar :(

* * *

The animated chatter of the students seemed to disappear into thin air. The birds stop signing their songs in favor of flying away in flocks as if they could sense the imminent fallout. Oblivious as always, the small boy continued to chew on his carrots while inspecting one of the rocks that Garnet packed him. It was about the size of his fist and as he turned it over in his hand he noticed a small golden engraving. It was a small diamond and the middle of the symbol was replaced in favor of a smaller orangey yellow rock. Steven swallowed his snack and scratched his head.

"Did Garnet accidentally pack me a Gem Artifact?" The item in question was soon swiped from his hand only to be held by his tormentor from earlier.

"Surprise surprise, the freak is talking gibberish again. Who are these losers you talk about, your imaginary friends?" Butch tossed the rock in the air with hand only to catch it and repeat the process.

Steven stood up and brushed the dirt from the back of his jeans and huffed.

"Hey! It's not nice to take things from people without asking!"

Although the remark about his friends infuriated him to no end, he took Connie's advice to not lie, but avoid letting the others know who the Gems are. A light rustling above him broke his train of thought. Butch smirked and took that opportunity of a convenient distraction to take the food Steven was saving for Connie.

"Geez! Look at all of this! No wonder youse the size that you are!"

Steven's head snapped to Butch, his patience was wearing very thin.

"H-hey! Give those back! I was saving those for Connie!" Butch let out a laugh as he absentmindedly ripped open a bag of the Gem's chips and exaggeratedly crunched on them.

"Youse new around here kid… I get that, but nobody... NOBODY gets to take my lunch spot here."

"Well, where can I sit then?"

Butch laughed again and put his arm around Steven's broad shoulders and motioned with his free hand to the entire courtyard.

"You see kid? Everything the sun touches around here is owned by me. I'm the deciding factor around here and I says you gotta sit somewhere where I can't see you when I sit by MY tree and enjoy my lunch." Steven shook off his arm and bent down to pick up his rock that Butch carelessly dropped on the ground. He grabbed what was left of his lunch and frowned as he turned around to the tune of Butch's cruel laughter.

BoNk!

"Ow! What the hell?!" Steven turned around and watched as Butch rubbed his head as he grabbed at an acorn that was lying in the grass. He turned to Steven and tossed it at his chest.

"I don't knows how, but youse did this!"

"Butch, you are standing under a tree, it could have just fell"

"Oh! We got a genius here don't we! Well when I'm done with you youse won't be able to-"

BoNk! BoNk! BoNk! BoNk! BoNk! BoNk!

"Augh!" Butch yelled through the armageddon of acorns mercilessly assaulting his head. "That's it kid I'm gonna stomp you into the ground!" Butch raised his fist as Steven grasped the rock tightly. His finger glazed over the diamond and a bright flash released from the rock's center without much fanfare. Butch fell to the ground, unmoving. Steven looked from the rock to Butch from Butch to the Rock and then back to Butch.

"OHMYGOSH" Steven ignored the odd sense of déjà vu and fell to his knees. The Gem's hand hovered over Butch's still body, not a clue as to what to do. Butch suddenly started to shudder, and started to murmur ineligible words.

"imm gwnhsa kiss uose"

"Y-you are g-gonna kiss what?"

"Immm guwanna kivv us"

"Now it sounds like you're not even trying Butch."

"IM GONNA KILL YOUSE!" Butch tried to stand, but soon stumbled back down and fell silent.

"Oh! Ha, so that's what you were trying to say. Well I have to go, Connie probably needs help doing the thing she is doing. Well bye Butch! Sorry about this normal thing that just happened that isn't really unusual enough to talk to anyone about." Steven turned to the other students, they were frozen, their eyes wide and food hanging forgotten from their mouths. Steven gave a weak smile and ran towards the double doors back into the school when he suddenly noticed a familiar figure walking into the courtyard.

"Whoa! Steven! Where are you going? Why isn't anybody moving?! What's going on!?" He didn't dare stop to explain and instead opted instead to grab her hand to drag her somewhere more private.

"No time to explain!"

* * *

Back at the tree Butch groaned as he sat up. He rubbed at his eyes until the black spots faded away.

"Huh, what happened?" Butch looked around everybody was minding their own business, daring not to approach him. He glanced down at the random assortment of food items that he knew were not his. One word came to mind and it sent red hot anger through his body.

Steven

"Next time I see that kid I'ms gonna pop him in the mouth so hard his momma feels it. Nobody can get away with the way he treats me. I'm gonna find out what that kid is and so help me I will make sure nobody wants to even look at him."

BoNk!

"AAUUUGHH"

Over his frustrated yells Butch failed to hear the snorts and giggles from a particular squirrel as it jumped from branch to branch, it's mission already done.

* * *

Not much fazes Connie anymore.

Between the monsters that have attacked her and the experience of molding with another person, there isn't much room left for things to catch her off guard. Of course there will be things that will make her look twice, but for right now the strangest thing to her is the fact that her best friend is dragging her through the hall with a look of utter terror plastered on his face. Was she surprised that something probably went wrong on his first day? Goodness no! She would be more surprised if it went off without a hitch. However, the way he was mumbling about being and trouble, the way his hand was tightly grasped to hers defiantly was not what she was expecting. After a few minutes of going through the maze of halls he stopped and turned to her.

"I have no idea where I'm going, but we should be ok here." He slumped against the wall, breathing heavily through his nose. Connie slid down next to him, their shoulders touching.

"Hey Steven? Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Steven stiffened and put his head in his hands

"I kinda sorta screwed up completely." Connie patted his back

"I figured. So what exactly happened? It can't be that bad. I mean like, it's not like you picked a fight with one of the bad kids like Butch! Oh then you might as well just drop out! Ha….but I probably wasn't that bad."

"…"

"Oh no." Connie threw her head back, winching slightly when her head connected with the wall. She removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose while Steven recounted the incident.

Connie could only draw one conclusion as to how his school life will turn out, and to be frank….

it will be a bumpy ride.

* * *

"I threw one and and and and then I threw another and another and like bazillion more! Ha! You had to see the brat's face! It was just so great you had to be there!" Amethyst was out of breath as she told her story, having been laughing ever since she had made her stand against Butch. Garnet leaned against the temple wall, her expression as blank as always, while Pearl was grasping at her chest. "There was this huge flash though. It like came from like this little rock that Steven was clutching. It had to be Gem junk. It let out this burst of light and it froze the kid and then after a while he just got up and POOF didn't remember a thing." Pearl perked up at the description of Steven's rock.

"Steven is in possession of the Flash Stone!? That's it! Who gave it to him! Amethyst, I swear how many times have I told you to not give him Gem artifacts!"

"Cool it P. I didn't give nothing to him! Besides, what kind of name is Flash Stone? I thought you were original, but I guess even Perfect Pearl can't make some stupid stone sound interesting."

"Ohhhh! Why do you alw-"

"I gave it to him." The tallest gem adjusted her glasses, looking hardly interested.

"Wha whaaa! G-Garnet! What were you thinking?"

"I knew there was a chance he would need it."

"He wouldn't have needed it if you didn't come back to drag me off! Something will happen to him and he will be hurt and he will blame all of us for letting him go!" Pearl yanked at her hair and stumped her foot. Amethyst slid off the kitchen counter in Steven's house and patted Pearl on the back before making her way to the fridge.

"C'mon P! You gotta believe in Steven!"

Pearl threw her arm in the air and walked towards her door.

"Why do I even try!?"

* * *

**Congratulations! **

**You made to the end!**

**Sephiroth Cresent-Valentine- **Steven is a pretty lovable kid and some will appreciate that, however kids can be pretty cruel when someone isnt their definition of normal. The gems will differ in their reactions ;).**  
****lifescout99- **Thanks friend! that week is behind me now... im sure i answered your question about that little squirrel this chap. **  
****Aquamarine7102- **Nothing beats a nice rock for lunch. Can you believe people look at me strange at lunch when i eat pebbles?! Psh! They just don't understand me like you do. **  
****Olive-Gravity- **Sounds like a pretty bad cough! **  
****SpaceWonder368- **Thanks dude! Yeah it's a shame that even the sweetest kids are victims of others like Butch, but many of them are strong enough to defy their aggressors. **  
****Guest- **Thanks!**  
****Montydragon-** Ahhh such an innocent child he is. **  
****ShallowGrip- **You got the idea of his struggle!**  
****trystrike- **Careful where you reach out your limbs ;)**  
****Zenet2527- **Oh! Im very glad you enjoy it! I really do try to make it as enjoyable as my limited writing ability will allow it!**  
****coyoteprime1100- **I do very much love your ideas!Keep them coming! Do you think Steven would fight him? If he did he would most likely go with your Pearl idea.**  
****El0ndon- **I do try!**  
****Stavenuniveece- **Ha! I like that idea very much! If it does happen i will certainly be sure to credit you! Or if maybe you'd like to write it together!**  
****Wolfie- **I thought it'd be too cliche! Thank you for the review!

**Ahhhh you guys give me life! I always check everyday for more reviews and when i get them i can't help but smile. Remeber guys, Have a fantastic day and i hope you will survive the hiatus. If you need support...i'm here for you. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY! This is really late and I am really disappointed in myself. However, I'm really thankful for the advice you wrote in the comments about me doing what I think is right for wherever this mess is going. I really wanted to mention that somebody found me on Reddit and said some very thoughtful things...if you are reading this it was really sweet of you and it made my day. **

**I'm very impressed with all of you in this fandom. Browsing tumblr and such I saw the amazing art and little trinkets you craft. You guys are all so talented! If I could draw half as good as ya'll there would be a cover for this story! Anyway, here is another chapter of nothing really happening and possible grammar mistakes.**

* * *

_BRINGGGGGG_

Steven's body tensed at the shrill sound of the bell that tore him out of his thoughts. He felt Connie stiffen beside him, her head snapping off from his shoulder. They had been talking about what to do about Butch, but came to no clear answer except to throw him through one of Lion's portals.

However, they both agreed that maybe doing that should not be an option.

...

Well, at least not plan A

"Steven, I really hope he isn't in your next class. I would love stay and help think of more ways to handle this, but I really need to get to math before i'm late." Connie winced as her knees cracked when she stood after sitting for what seemed like forever.

"I hope so too. Thanks Connie, have fun in math. See you for geology later! " Steven weakly smiled as he watched her retreating form. He himself soon got back on his feet and stumbled to his next class, feet dragging as if they were chained to a heavy ball.

* * *

Steven stood outside the art room door, his palms sweaty as he thought about who could be on the other side. He was frustrated with himself, this was ART class! He should be overjoyed with doing what he loves! He clenched his fists and shoved open the door, its hinges creaked and the thud from the wall where the hard wood hit made everyone inside sharply turn to him. He scanned the room, breath held, heart running wild.

He wasn't there

The Gem let out the air he held in and meekly made his way over to an empty spot next to a rather bored looking child who was scratching something into the table. Steven paid no mind to the other as he sat down and waited for class to start.

"I was saving that spot for someone." The boy gave Steven a sideways glance before he briskly kicked his chair out from under the Gem.

"Wah! H-hey! I didn't know someone was sitting there! Why did you have to go and do that?!" Steven rubbed his bottom and glanced up, stunned by the emotionless stare from the other.

"Butch told me all about you Steven Universe. If you do not want your face kicked in I would advise you to remove yourself from my view."

The boy turned away and continued carving into the table. Frowning, Steven stood up, brushed himself off, and found a chair next to a friendly looking girl. He cautiously sat down, glancing at the other student who was too busy doodling to focus on him. He sighed in relief as she didn't seem to mind him and took his time to study his surroundings. The room was rectangular with 5 large tables set up around the room. All seats were filled except one as the teacher took attendance. She smiled as she called out each name, but she frowned when she got to a particular name.

"Is Braoin here today?" The teacher anxiously glanced around the room, fingers clutching onto her clipboard. A loud bang caught the attention of the class as an infamous face turned red with anger.

"That is not my name! My name is BUTCH! B-U-T-C-H! Why can't youse remember? What, sniffing the paints again teach?" Steven gasped and threw his head down onto the table with a thump, the girl next to him sparing a worried expression before looking back to her drawling. Too shocked to come up with a retort, the teacher stood in awe. Butch's eyes came upon a trembling mass of black hair. He made his way there, but fell back when his sleeve was pulled. He yanked his arm away and took notice of his friend who didn't spare a glance his way. Growling, Butch took a seat next to the lanky boy.

"Butch! I will not stand for this….not again! One more rude comment and I will not hesitate to act accordingly!" She adjusted her glasses, her glossy eyes and weak voice continuing to read off the names. Steven was well aware of the pair of sharp eyes literally burning a hole through his head. He dared not to look and instead kept himself occupied with watching the girl next to him skillfully move her pencil around a piece of paper. He noticed something familiar in her drawing, but the teacher's voice grabbed his attention before he could look further.

"Welcome! For those who did not have me before my name is Ms. Splats! Today we will be working with any form of media you want! Let it be pencils or paints or maybe even clay! Freedom is important in art, so use whatever I have in the room. However, by the end of class I would very much like a portrait of your family. I can't just let you do anything you want, we need order or someone could draw something completely inappropriate and have to be sent to the Principal's." She sent a weary glance to Butch who was balancing a pencil under his nose. She sighed exasperatedly and returned to her chair, arm slung over her eyes as she blocked out the surrounding area.

Steven was quick to search the room for crayons as they were his favorite. The boxes of colors evaded his grasp as he picked through the closet of items. Giving up he sat back down trying to think of what else to use. Paints were too messy, Butch already claimed the color pencils and goodness knows he wouldn't dare ask for some, and the clay was snatched in seconds. He glanced back at the he was sitting next to girl who had her own supplies.

"Hey!"

Her eyes were wide; as if she was shocked he was addressing her. Taking it as a signal to keep talking Steve continued, "Do you have crayons? If you do can I have them? Well, not have them, but you know borrow them for this! I need a lot of colors because everyone in my family is pretty colorful. That's kind of a lie; they all kind of have their own small color scheme I guess." Steven took a breather and watched as the girl stayed silent, her eyes still in the same nervous position. He sighed and stood to go see if there were paints, but turned back to the sound of something being placed on the table. He smiled at the large pack of crayons that was presented to him. Grinning madly he thanked the girl who turned away to do her own thing.

There was something about drawing that calmed him down. It was as if nothing else mattered except capturing what was in his mind perfectly onto the paper. Time passed in what seemed like seconds before he glanced upon the work that he completed. Garnet stood proud in the middle, her arms crossed with a blank expression, Amethyst held up a peace sign while grasping excitedly onto a slice of pizza, Pearl elegantly stood to the other side of Garnet with her spear positioned straight up right beside her. Off to the side of the paper stood Greg, a large smile on his face as he held Steven on his shoulders. Of course his drawing wasn't up to Picasso standards, but it caught the eye of a certain someone.

Steven had no time to protest as his paper was ripped out of his hands.

"Oh, would yosue look at this? Hey fellas, check out the pig's little picture of his imaginary friends and that sweaty freak that dropped him off today! Ha, I bet they are glad to dump the runt off here." Steven stood, his chair slid back far from the force of his ascent.

"They aren't imaginary! Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are my family! They always take care of me and protect me from danger, and and and they care about me!"

"Why would anyone care about you, kid? You and your gay family can shove off. " Butch sneered and ripped the page right through the middle. Steven frowned at the two halves of Garnet that lay on the floor. Butch's laughter ripped through his ears and set fire to his blood.

He snapped

Steven raised his fist high. His mind and heart shut off as Butch's boisterous laughter soon turned to nervous chuckles at the sight of a large fist taking aim. Ms. Splats could do nothing more than yell for Steven to stop as she rushed towards to situation. Time seemed to stop as Steven threw his fist towards his tormentor; yells of encouragement for Steven fell to death ears as Butch closed his eyes awaiting a pain that never came. He slowly cracked open his eyes only to see Steven's tear stained face and frozen midair fist. Ms. Splats huffed as she came in between the two.

"Butch! I've had it with you picking fights! Go to the office!" Butch spit at her feet and turned away out the door, cursing Steven's name under his breath. Ms. Splats pinched the bridge of her nose and pat Steven's head giving him a halfhearted warning before turning back to her desk. Steven sniffed as he leaned down to pick back up his picture, frowning at the damage. Outside the window yells and inhuman squawks of rage were muffled by a large gauntleted hand.

Steven wasn't the only one who broke that moment.

* * *

**Yuck. I spit this out late.  
****Sorry if this chapter disappointed you.**

**What I am not disappointed with is the new Splatoon game for Wii U. Please, if anybody wants to play send me your name so i can add you! Don't have a Wii U? Hit me up with your steam name! Mine is HerExtraLife! I really do like to get to know who reads my hot mess every update.**

**Dante Watterson- **Thank you so much!  
**Dalekz universe - **I'm glad your brother enjoyed that!  
**JinkiesCrown- **Welcome! You will love it!  
**Guest 1- Shhhh! **Don't give anything away  
**Olive-Gravity- **I would love to work with you!  
**Guest 2- **Thank you for recommending this to your friends it! I'm so thankful for your advice.  
**Guest 3-** Our little baby would never say hell!  
**TheOneAndOnly1993- **I think the Gems should let him take care of himself, but that's what_ I_ think...they may think differently.  
**Werewolf of Suburbia - **Greg is pretty chill about it. In the first chapter i briefly mentioned how he is glad Steven in going for it.  
**Montydragon -** Thanks man!  
**mdudegamer- **Glad you caught that!  
**MiB Agent C- **YAY! You caught that reference!  
**Zenet2527- **No, please ramble on! You give good advice friend!  
**coyoteprime1100 - **Love your ideas!  
**rapono- **That was a very clever pun! Steven would be proud.  
**SonicHedgehogBlur- **Square mom is loosing her patience.  
**Wolfie- **SORRY

**Remember to have a fantastic day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh! Ha, welcome to a new chapter of whatever this story is called! Oh my goodness was I busy, sorry about that.**

* * *

"That's it! We can't just stand here and watch our Steven get….get…get emotionally bulldozed by these humans!" Pearl threw her hands up, stomping her way to a mildly distressed Garnet. She clung to the taller gem, her sobs muffled by the strong body in front of her. Amethyst was yanking at her already messy hair, a second away from busting a hole through the wall and grabbing Steven. Garnet pried Pearl from her death grip with minimal effort and stood tall, calm eyes behind the glare of her shades.

"Yes, Steven has run into… complications in the human institute and I'm just as displeased as you. However, he is Gem and as one he needs to be able to take all kinds of abuse, to his mind and body alike."

"So you are saying we just sit here and do nothing?!" Amethyst stomped her foot aggressively, causing a small crater to form around her shoe.

Garnet crossed her arms and smirked.

"I never said that"

* * *

The art class resumed without much of a hitch even though history was just made. Nobody had stood up to Butch before and Steven's actions certainly caused waves. He was ignorant to the stares and whispers directed at him as he was too focused on taping his drawing back together. He let out a small smile as he gazed upon his hastily fixed art. He leaned back in his chair and let out a tired sigh. This whole school thing was definitely the opposite of what he expected it to be. In less than a day he had been subjected to many feelings that he would rather not have to experience ever again. All he really wanted deep down was to connect more to his human half, but so far he really didn't know if he wanted to anymore. He mulled this over in his head as the girl next to him fumbled with her box of crayons. Curiously, he glanced to his peer next to him who was adding finishing touches to her project. She seemed tense, her utensil frozen on one figure on her picture. Steven stealthy took a peek at what was distressing her and raised an eyebrow. There was a couple smiling happily, each clutching a hand of a young girl in the middle, who Steven guessed was the one next to him. What caught his attention however, was the ring above the head of the woman.

"That's my mom."

A quiet voice broke Steven from his curious trance as he let his eyes meet sad blue ones. He sat up straight, breaking eye contact only to point to the object that he doesn't recognize.

"Whazzat ring above your mom's head?"

The girl smiled sadly, picking up yellow crayon and filling in the object in question.

"You've never seen one of these? Well, when someone goes to Heaven they get something called a Halo."

Steven gazed upon the picture and scratched his head.

"I wonder if my mom got one of those" The girl put down her crayon softly and turned to look at the confused young boy.

"If she was a good person she did, at least that's how my dad said my mom got hers. What was your mom like?"

Steven's eyes lit up as he turned his chair to face hers.

"She was big and beautiful! She was apparently a pretty great leader and a friend to others! I heard she led an army of rebels to save the Earth using her giant shield! She also gave up her physical form for me which was really kind of her."

The girl stared wide eyed at the prideful boy and glanced at his portrait of his family. Besides the strange colored women, there was one that stood out to her. She was drawn above the rest and took up most of the background. Her arms were outstretched as if she was going to give the viewer a giant hug. Her pink curls were sloppily drawn, but it still gave them an impression of immeasurable beauty.

Steven froze a little. Did he really just let all of that about his mom spill out? Well, she was the only one listening so it couldn't hurt.

"Your mom sounds awesome. If your story is true, which I have no reason to believe that it isn't, she is in the best place ever!" The girl smiled and caught the time of a nearby clock. Class would be over soon.

"Do you wanna see her?" She returned her focus to the boy who was clutching the bottom of his shirt.

"S-s-sure, but how?"

The young boy froze for a minute. Should he show her his gem? Well, everybody was rushing to finish their pictures and nobody was really listening. One person knowing a bit of his personal life isn't so bad. However, a torrent of doubts flooded through his head as he looked at her patient expression. She may freak out and think he is weird, but he will never know unless he tries. Steven smiled brilliantly, although a bit hesitantly as he lifted up the bottom of his shirt displaying his gem to the gaped mouth girl in front of him. She moved her face closer, and with a nod from the boy, cautiously reached her hand out and touched it. It was smooth, but hard and she swore it vibrated a little when she poked it…as if it were laughing.

"That's my mom in there. I'm pretty sure that technically makes me my own mom, but I tend to not think about that often. Anyway, I never got your name. My name is Steven Universe!"

"O-oh I'm Brook. Brook Ritz. N-nice to meet you Steven!"

_BEEEEP_

Both kids stared at the clock in dismay as their time for talking was over. They both gathered up their things and handed in their portrait to a very tired Ms. Splats. Steven failed to notice her confused hum upon inspecting his picture.

* * *

Parting ways Steven headed for the gymnasium that was located not too far away from the art room. He excused himself every time he bumped shoulders with fellow students in the crowded hallway much to the amusement of others. When he finally reached his destination, he pushed the heavy wooden doors open with a huff and took in his surroundings. The floors were newly shined and Steven could easily see his expression in the spotless wood. Children mingled about in the room as the light shined in from the overhead windows, their chatter ignored by the young Gem as he caught sight of a familiar face.

"Connie!"

A lone girl sitting in the bleachers with her nose in a book failed to acknowledge her name being screamed for her novel was getting pretty intense. However, she happened to look up just in time to be bombarded by a hug from her best friend.

"S-Steven? Whats going on?"

"I miffed youth" Connie grinned as she struggled to make out Steven's voice that was muffled by her own shoulder.

"It's been only forty minuets" Connie looked worriedly around at the other students who stopped their chatter in favor of looking at just who would want to talk to the quiet reserved girl. "Steven, let go people are looking!" Her strained, panicked voice made him hesitantly unwrap his arms from around her and wipe his eyes. He had no doubt in his mind that seeing her lifted his spirits, but for some reason it made his tummy feel a little weird. He took a seat next to her and scooted closer when the gym teacher blew his whistle signaling all of the others to sit there too.

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down and listen to me. Today we were supposed to play some dodge ball, but some kid had to ruin it by getting their glasses smashed into their eyes from getting hit." The teacher rolled his eyes and scanned the disappointed and horrified looks from his pupils. "Anyways, I guess we will just use the weight room. Before I let you loose to do whatever, let me just lay down some rules. One, no horseplay, I do not want another kid getting hurt on my watch. Two, no making fun of each other, we all have different abilities. Three, don't bother me. Alright go ahead and train yourself."

Steven hopped onto his feet excitedly, extending his hand to help Connie up. He continued to hold onto her as they followed the class into the weight room. He had to admit, the room was pretty impressive with its large array of foreign machines that he had no idea how to operate. Connie let go of his hand and excused herself to the locker room where she would be able to change from her sundress. Steven thought better than to follow her and opted instead to hang around by the door to wait for her.

"Hey flubber! Catch!" Steven instinctively outstretched his arms and welcomed a large ball into his chest. He wrapped his arms around it and glanced up to see who tossed it. Butch, and who Steven guessed were his friends, stared slack jawed at the spectacle in front of them. Steven glanced down at what he thought was a toy ball. However, now that he thought about it, it was pretty heavy for something for kids to toss around.

"Oh, here you can have this back." Steven softly tossed the ball back. He let himself smile a little while he watched the ball soar through the air. Maybe playing a game of catch would ease up the tensions between them. Butch yelped as the ball was flung into him, throwing him to the ground. He struggled to push it off, but he just couldn't find the strength to do it. Yet again, Steven was there to easily pick it up with one hand while using the other to hoist Butch up. Begrudgingly Butch thanked him and dusted off his jacket while trying to work through his severely damaged ego. Steven internally had a panic attack. He surely screwed everything up...now Butch would never ever want to be around him. "B-Butch! Are you ok? Oh man I really didn't mean for that to happen! I just thought we would have a game of catch you know? I play catch with my pet all the time and he kind of likes it and so i thought you wou-"

"What are youse?" Butch's voice was hoarse from getting the wind knocked out of him and Steven's heart clenched from being the one to cause that. Butch slowly walked up to the Gem who stiffened, grasping tight to the ball he picked of the other kid's chest. Butch signaled Steven to drop it and when he did, was shocked at the loud thud it made against the hard floor. "Do you know what that was kid?"Steven shook his head "Didn't thinks so. That's a medicine ball, the heaviest one we have. Youse wanna guess how much that thing weighs?" He took in Steven's silence and rolled the ball with the bottom of his shoe "200 pounds. Way more than what a kid like you or me could handle. It took 5 of us to toss that at youse. You ain't a human kid, that much is for sure, but so help me I wills find out exactly what you are and get you kicked out of the school for being a hazard to us all." Butch huffed and turned his back to Steven, walking to the other side of the room, his friends in tow.

Connie slipped out of the locker room, sport shorts and a T shirt covering her thin frame. She held Steven's shoulder as he palmed his face. Why couldn't he be normal? Why cant he be like the others? He wanted to be like all the other normal human beings he knew...like Connie,Buck, Sour cream, maybe Onion. He understood he was different, he wasn't a real gem and he wasn't a real human, he was an abnormality to both worlds. He straightened up and grabbed onto Connie's hand that was resting on his shoulder. He would talk to someone about his doubts, but he really didn't want to bother others with his petty emotional troubles. For now he would enjoy what he could and when he gets home, think of a way to not be such a screw up around people. He must have done something to make lots of people dislike them and he could only apologize until he find out how to properly make amends.

* * *

**Ahhh poor Steven thinking that he is the problem. Lots of people who get pushed around like this tend to think there is something wrong with them and that they basically asked for it. What a cruel cruel world we live in. ****Thanks for the gym idea Ayveru, i already had something like this in mind, but great minds think alike! ****Also they announced a graphic novel to be released about Steven going to school. I will probably quite this fic because it will be really embarrassing to be writing this and then reading the professional one seeing how much this stinks in comparison. Have a great day!**

**AlexanderTheAdventurer-** Thank you so much! Sorry about the wait **  
Cfintimidator- **My story idea or the in story idea of him going to school? Both are terrible anyway**  
ThatSadPanda- **Same**  
DS- **life is tough**  
Sr. Memesalot- **Oh yes...the shield will play a role..maybe. Of course he will meet them, but Garnet may or may not punt him across the continent.**  
Wolfie- **The gems are ready to put him into the hospital, but will they really act out on that aggression?**  
Dante Watterson- **i'll let you know!**  
SpaceWonder368- **It is a pretty sad to think someone so pure could be treated like this.**  
Easter- **;)))))))**  
lifescout99- **Best plot twist ever.**  
Gir240- **you win some and you loose some.**  
Olive-Gravity-** ;;;;;;)))))))))**  
thunder angel13-** thanks friend!**  
OMAC001- **We shall see**  
tenaciousToxophilite- **"Stern talking to"**  
Guest-** ahhh, but that would mean Steven would be seen as even more of an outcast if these rad chicks were hanging around him.**  
Montydragon- **Thanks!**  
SilverfangXVincent-** Whoa, dude thank you so much for taking the time to write such a helpful review! I'm glad you enjoy it and im very well aware my writing ability may not be on par with others and that explains the rough around the edges. The gems haven't popped up yet because they would just cause more problems for him if they are seen around him. Garnet understands this and keeps her frustration at bay for the sake of him. Butch will get to meet them, but on a violent or peaceful not we don't know. Sometimes there is no rhyme or reason as to why people act the way that they do, but Butch does have a specific reason as to why he does what he does. I like you idea, it really does show just how dark cases of bullying can be.  
**supernerd38-** Violence Is indeed the wrong answer.  
**Ayveru- **Love your ideas ;;;)))))  
**ShallowGrip**-Dreams do come true

**Zenet2527- **Thank you so much.**  
Anahhzp - **I do like that idea ;;;)))). Maybe something along the lines like that will happen who knows? (I do!)**  
Guest- **I shall**  
LordAdamant- **We shall see if it ends badly for anyone!  
**coyoteprime1100- **Ha, Purple Puma would be a good way to scare Butch  
**Silver Electricity- **much love  
**Sueanoi- **thhhannkkksss  
**Guest-**Awwww shucks  
**Anon**-im sorry!  
**meme-chan- **Nahh nahhh you are too pure for this world!

Thank you all! Have a fantastic weekend


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHHHHH! Life is hard guys. Anyway, WHoaaaaa 100+ reviews?! It really means a lot to me that you little lovelies take your time to give me feedback. Oh yeah I got a pretty good question concerning about when this story takes place.**

*******this takes place BEFORE Jailbreak!**** However, I will be using themes from the episodes after that one. See you at the bottom (Hopefully)**

* * *

Steven sighed as he shuffled into his last class of the day, ignoring the stares from a couple of students that milled about in the hallway. The door to the English room stood out against the blank wooden doors to the other classes. It had a plethora of cut outs of famous authors for others to look at. Opening the door slowly, he scanned the room for the one person who may make this class difficult. Satisfied with results, he made his way over to one of the two seater desks and sat down with after hanging his backpack behind the chair. Other students made their way into the room, not giving him a second glance before taking a seat somewhere else. Steven laid his head in his arms on the table, not caring too much at this point. suddenly, a brown haired boy all but threw himself into the seat next to Steven and poked him in the side.

"Hey, you're Steven, right? My name is Lucas, I've heard of everything you did today. I think you are basically the coolest kid ever! I mean, who stands up to Butch and gets away with it?" Steven smiled at Lucas, but before he could say anything class had begun. The teacher, Mr. Wyatt, loudly clears his throat demanding attention and slowly goes through the attendance, rolling his eyes at the students who try to be funny with the way they respond. With mild interest Steven studies the teacher as Lucas busies himself with pulling the strings of his Rugby sweatshirt. Steven thought he looked like one of those guys you would see in a commercial advertising fancy soap. He was a tall man, with the hint of stubble and neatly combed black hair. Steven gave a weak "here" at the mention of his name and glanced out the window to his right, trying to find something to stare at to pass the time. A large weeping willow tree blocked most of the view of the scenery outside, not that a view of the parking lot is much to look at anyway. A somehow familiar bird sat on one of the branches, its feathers a dark purple. Steven wasn't much of a bird person, getting eaten by one does bring down one's fondness a tad, but he hasn't seen this species before. Wanting to get a closer look he stood from his chair and made his way over to the window.

"Mr. Universe, was it? Please have a seat." Mr. Wyatt's tone was bored as he glanced up from his lesson plans and gave a pointed look to the student that was on his feet.

Steven glanced back at the teacher, "Huh? Oh, well I think I see a bird I've never seen before and I wanted to maybe look a little closer ya know?"

Mr. Wyatt pinched the bridge of his nose before laying down his papers onto his desk. "No, I don't know. What I do know however, is that I see a student who thinks he's in the bird watching club instead of English. Now, if you will, Mr. Universe , take your seat."

Begrudgingly, Steven took one last look at the bird and sat back down next to a giggling Lucas.

"Anyway, let's dive straight into the wonderful world of literature. To give some background on the next book we will be reading in class can anybody tell me what the great depression was?"

Mr. Wyatt scanned the room of bored faces and sighed. Of course nobody would raise their hand, it's the last period of the day. All of the students seemed uninterested and focused on something else except one, who gazed upon him with curiosity. "Well, Mr. Universe, do you want to take a guess at what the era of the great depression was."

Steven glanced around the room at the other kids who seemed very eager to hear what the new kid would say.

"Well, great is something awesome or big and depression means sad. Maybe something really really sad happened...like everyone's favorite show got cancelled or aliens invaded and made everyone upset?"

The class erupted in boisterous laughter much to the boy's confusion. Mr. Wyatt cleared his throat once more to place the class in a state of silence.

"That was a very good breakdown of words . However, to my knowledge there was no invasion and a mere canceling of a show would not send the whole world into a depression. The great Depression was a time in the 1930s where many nations suffered an economic downfall causing widespread struggle. Now, you may ask 'I thought this was English?! Why must we learn about history!?' To which I simply reply, Literature revolves around history." Mr. Wyatt stood tall, straightening his red tie and headed to the back closet, pulling out a box of books. "Now class, I want each of you to grab a copy of _of Mice and Men_ and read the first section in class. If you're lucky you may find a few that have post it notes that have helpful information written on them from prior students. " Students gasped as they scraped their chairs back and mobbed around the pile, searching for the best one.

"Hey Steven, grab me one would ya?" Lucas tugged on Steven's sleeve, giving him the best puppy expression possible.

"Oh! yeah sure thing Lucas."

The young boy stepped up to the mob surrounding the box of books patiently waiting for a chance to nab one.

"Here, you can take this one" Steven picked his head up from his gaze with the floor only to have a book thrusted in his direction by a brown haired girl who escaped from the crowd of students.

"Oh wow thanks, but I need one for my friend too."

"Ok! Here you can give mine to em', i'll just get a new one." And with that, she disappeared into the crowd once more.

Steven let out a flashy smile as he sat back down, handing one of the books to Lucas. Random acts of kindness always gave him a fluffy feeling in his stomach. Steven settled better into his chair before cracking open the book to read. Immediately, Steven began to place himself into their shoes, mostly feeling for the character Lenny. Lenny was a kind man, but wasn't aware of his own strength. Lenny and his friend George are trying to get to a ranch where they landed a job, which was hard to do in the time of the great depression. Steven felt his heart slowly sinking as he realized that the character he identified the most with, was a burden to his best friend because of his clear mental disability. Was he a burden to the Crystal Gems because of his abilities...or lack thereof? Steven set the book down with a heavy heart as he turned to look at Lucas, who hadn't touched the novel once, opting instead to doodle on the desk instead.

"Hey Lucas? have you ever felt like you were bringing down your friends because you wren't good enough?" Steven fiddled with the bottom of his pink shirt, wondering if it was strange for him to ask such a personal question to someone he just met. Lucas looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow. He leaned back into his chair and puffed out his cheeks and sighed.

"Well yeah, of course. I'm on the Rugby team and umm... i'm maybe not the best at the sport. I am always the one to make a mistake that costs the game. Sometimes I think the only reason they keep me around is because of the comedic relief or maybe that I make them feel better about their skills compared to mine." Lucas laughed softly, albeit a bit bitterly as he sat up straight in his chair and crossed his arms. "I don't know why i'm telling you something this personal, but its strange...you just seem so easy to talk to. I don't know why Butch picks on you honestly. Most of us here want to do what you have done, but are scared shitless." Steven visibly cringed at his language, much to Lucas's amusement.

_Bringggggggg_

The shrill sound of the bell signaled that the day has come to an end. Lucas popped right up from his chair and gave Steven a mock salute before heading for the door. The half human placed his book into his backpack and pulled the straps on. He gave one more curious glance to the now empty tree and made his way to the parking lot.

* * *

Steven looked all around for Connie, but after a while he gave up as to not keep his dad waiting for such a long time. He easily picked out his dad's unique van among the sea of generic cars and practically skipped to it. Greg was fast asleep in the driver's seat, his head smushed up uncomfortably against the steering wheel. Steven wondered exactly how long he had been waiting there for him to be so knocked out like that. The half gem raised his hand and knocked on the window, shocking a sputtering Greg from his position. If Steven wasn't so drained from the school day he would have commented on the funky looking red imprint on his dad's face from the wheel. Pilling into the front seat, Steven leaned back and let out a tired sigh. Greg sent a worried sideways glance to his son before pulling out of the lot and heading back to the Temple.

"I know that look kiddo. You wanna tell your old man about what happened today?" Greg turned down the radio and waited patiently for his son to feel comfortable enough to talk to him.

"Everything is ok, i'm just tired from today that's all. I didn't really get to eat my lunch so im food drained. Hey! there's a dippin' donuts somewhere around here right? They have this new thing where it's a donut, but its not as sugary and its harder!

"Steven, that's just a bagel."

"oh."

"Listen stewball, I know you want to keep your day shrouded in mystery but if something is bothering you maybe I can help." Steven laid back further into his seat contemplating on whether or not to tell his father. His dad has always been there for him, maybe letting him in on this wouldn't be something that he'd regret.

"Well, some of the other kids are picking on me. I'm pretty sure it's because they realize i'm different and they want everyone to find out what i am and exclude me."

Greg pinched the bridge of his nose before settling his hand back on the wheel.

"Oh boy. I knew something like this would happen. Why can't all kids be exactly like you Steven? You wouldn't pick on someone because they are different.

"If everyone was like me then how would you know who the real me was? You would have to mark me with a pen or something!"

"You know what I mean Steven. You know, back when I was a kid-"

"That must seem like forever ago!"

"Yeah... anyway, I got picked on all the time because my hair was better and longer than everyone else's. You know what I didn't do? I didn't cut it to fit into what they wanted me to look like. I found a few close friends who didn't care and hung out with them and had a great time. Don't let the others bother you and make you think you are something so abnormal that you shouldn't get to be around them."

Steven let his gaze shift to the temple looming in the distance.

He didn't need Garnet's future vision to know that the Gems would freak if they found out about how people were treating him.

* * *

Steven took a deep breath before throwing the screen door open and stepping into his home. Amethyst laid sideways on the couch, her legs propped up on Garnet's thighs who sat facing forward. Pearl was happily washing Steven's dishes from his dinner the previous night, humming a soft tune. He turned to go up the stairs to his loft bed, but was soon stopped by a calm voice.

"Steven, how was school?"

Steven visibly cringed before smiling and bounding back down the stairs to face Garnet.

"It was great! I had a lot of fun and learned a bunch of neato things! Garnet, did you know that "

"Yes."

"Oh, well how about-"

"Mmmhm"

"Wow Garnet! You're so smart!"

"I know."

Pearl tensed and held the sponge she was using harder. She knew he was upset. She knew he was hurting. She knew she could be the one prevent it from happening again. She clenched her jaw shut as she scrubbed the plate she was washing so hard it broke. The others turned their attention to her, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Don't lie to us Steven"

Steven began to take a few steps back, sweat already beginning to form around his brow.

"Huh? W-what do you mean Pearl?"

She dropped the broken plate into the trash and turned to the half human. "We know exactly how your day went and will not standby and let it happen again. You will be pulled from that so called 'institute of education' tomorrow."

"Wh-what! No! They just haven't gotten to know me yet and…wait. Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst…were you spying on me?"

Amethyst sat up and waved her hand at her friend, half chewed chips spewing from her mouth.

"Huh! What? No dude! Spying is such a strong word. We just happened to be in the area and agreed upon briefly watching you….for maybe like a couple of hours." She glanced around and laid back down, thinking it would be better to just eat than get into whatever is going to go down. Pearl threw a warning look to Amethyst and walks cautiously towards Steven.

"Yes Steven, if you want to say it like that we were. We also do not regret it because now we know that is not a place for you. I would be glad to teach you one on one about Gem history, which is clearly more important. we can start as soon as you want." Pearl intertwined her fingers and place them under her chin, an excited glint in her eyes.

"Just let me try be human Pearl!" Steven clenched his fists at his sides, voice strong, but at the same time weak and begging.

"You are not a human! You are a Gem and should act like one!" Pearl stomped her foot, leaning forward to look into Steven's eyes.

"I'm not a Gem either! I-Im…a...I don't know what I am." Steven backed away and headed to the door, not even looking back after giving a weak"Im going for a walk."

Pearl fell back onto the a chair near the counter, her face held into her hands.

"Wow, nice one P. You really know how to handle a situation." Amethyst winced at the sound of the slamming door and returned her focus to her bag of chips.

"That...could have gone better." Garnet stood and headed toward the screen window to watch Steven walk in the distance. She stood frozen, before adjusting her glasses and frowning.

"I hope Steven can handle what's coming."

* * *

**Ouch, emotional support scenes are not my forte. Bleh. Expect Lotsa Butch next chapter, for better or for worse. Also its 2:30 a.m and I'm dead tired. Shout out to ****Olive-Gravity for helping me out with plot and such! Again, sorry for any errors...grammar is really not my thing either. **

**KND Operative Numbuh 227-** I hope so too!**  
****AnimeLoverForever03 -**Yeah Splatoon is eating up my life!**  
Guest-**Yeah Steven is way too trusting. Yeah those corrupted Gems to tend to show up at bad times heh heh  
**Werewolf of Suburbia-**Butch is indeed a huge D. Garnet's plan may be compromised.**  
****Erik-Silver- **Im glad you like it!**  
****Anon - **Aww so soon to hate him?**  
****Sueanoi-** We'll see friendo!**  
****Randal435 - **I need more Steven Universe too**  
****Dalekz universe - **He is indeed different**  
****LordAdamant- **I really like your example! Thank you for your input.**  
****SpaceWonder368 - **Thanks!**  
****Olive-Gravity-** :)**  
****AsnifflingCrossant-** Nawww! dont cry**  
****Frogenshtein's pokemonster - **Shucks, i dont have anyone to check my story so its bound to have errors. **  
****Guest- **It doesn't hate you!**  
****Icefire-The-Warrior -** Thank you so much! I was hoping to stick something like that in here**.  
****Wolfie - **Mine did...it was for the teachers who use the gym too...**  
****Lad- **Oh it will get cliche! Wow an animated series? Thats so cool! Thanks!**  
****godzilla90fan- **I hope i will keep it alive too. Thanks!**  
****18sprar - **Answered one of those!**  
****coyoteprime1100 - **Hmm not really fitting into my idea of how this will go down, but really nice idea!**  
****Zenet2527-**Never be done! I love to hear what you say!**  
****BKyanite- **Awww shucks friend!**  
****Guest- **I always was curious too!**  
****Valkyra- **Writing is fun and im so glad you are enjoying this!**  
****Guest- **You have no idea how much i love you! (coming on too strong?) haha**  
****UndeniableWriter- **Hmmm What has Garnet planned?**  
****LunarFanGoddess - **Aww thanks! We'll see!**  
****gildejuan-**thanksadhsuiagd

**Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**It's been like a whole year and more. Here ya go you supportive awesome friends! I read every single one of your reviews I love you all so much :)**_

_**(Maybe a little gross toward the end with out of place themes) **Language alert****_

* * *

Steven clenched his fists as he stomped away from his home and away from the Gems that resided inside. He walked and walked and walked and walked until blue skies turned in favor for an orange mix. The broken shells that scattered along the deserted beach crunched under his sandals as he ignored the nagging feeling of guilt. Should he have yelled at them for caring about his well-being? It wasn't too late to give an apology, but he wanted to stay out a little longer to cool down before attempting to talk with anyone. The rhythmic crashing of the waves no longer gave him that feeling of comfort and he left the salty scent and opted instead for the alluring aroma of fries and pizza. The boardwalk creaked under him, but he gave no mind and breathed in the scent of Beach City's family owned businesses. His legs started to protest after his fifth lap around the wooden walk and he plopped onto a nearby bench to enjoy the last of the sun sinking into the ocean's horizon. He shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself_. I should go back now. The gems must be really worried about me. _

He soon took notice of a lone figure looming by the shore, too far away for Steven to identify. With a small grunt, he hopped over the boardwalk railing and onto the sandy beach. He paused wondering if disturbing this stranger's peace was wrong but continued anyway. _Maybe this person needs a friend? _Steven was now right behind him, but now he was debating if it'd be better to just turn away. Butch kicked at a shell in front of him, sending it off to the water, the waves easily sweeping it under.

"Oh, hey Butch. What are ya doin out here so late? Pearl always tells me It's dangerous to be out alone, but it should be okay if we are together right?

Butch clenched his fists and continued to stare at the now dark horizon. The Gem took a step back, maybe this was a bad idea.

"Leave me alone kid" Butch spoke dangerously low, his body remained still as the waves started to flow more onto the shore.

Steven gripped at the hem of his shirt and yanked nervously, stretching the pink fabric.

"What...what's wrong Butch? Maybe I can help with whatever is bothering you. One time Connie was upset about, um I forgot, but I did something and then she wasn't sad anymore!"

The young gem took a step forward when he was met with silence and reached his hand out to lay a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Butch stiffened, his expression was deadpan, but his lips soon turned into a snarl as he whipped around, violently removing Steven's hand.

Butch mumbled under his breath, his gaze locked onto Steven's.

"What did you say?" Steven spoke cautiously, wishing he had Garnet's future vision to see how this situation would end

"I said, leave ME ALONE" Butch staggered his body and raised his fist, sending it straight into the other boy's direction.

Steven raised his hands to protect himself, ignorant to the soft pink light emitting from his gem.

Butch had no time to bail before his small fist was met with the extraterrestrial shield.

His hand shattered and the scream he released was not from pain, but from the shock of the look of his mangled digits. He took a few clumsy steps back, his now shattered state of mind leading him to fall backwards into the salty water. His cradled his injury against his chest, screams of the now registered pain snapping Steven out of his trance.

"B-Butch?! Oh my gosh, that looks really bad! I… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out, I.. I was just scared. Butch please I really didn't want this to happen." Steven fell to his knees and crawled slowly to the fallen boy, ignoring the way the water seeped into his clothes. He reached his hand out once more but froze when he was met with the look of indescribable terror. "I can help you, I really can. Just….just let me see your hand, Butch, I swear I won't hurt you again." The human's glazed eyes soon let loose with rivers of tears. He scampered out from his position with difficulty and took big clumsy steps trying to get away from the half gem.

"G-get away from me you freak!" His weak voice cracked, making Steven's stomach twist even more. Butch cradled his hand to his chest before falling back down to his knees with shaky breaths.

Steven scampered from where he was crouched and hastily approached his weak form. He cringed at the sight of Butch's state, but without thinking, gently grabbed his wrist and cradled the broken appendage. Butch made a weak effort to pry the hand away but let out a sob as the adrenaline faded away. Steven closed his eyes and as he let a stream of spit spill over Butch's hand. He could do this, he helped Lapis, Connie, and his dad so why wouldn't he be able to help his classmate? He watched on for what seemed to be hours as the spit started to trail down Butch's bloody skin. Suddenly, the liquid turned a light pink and bathed Butch's hand in a soft otherworldly hue. The cuts and bone soon started to fall back into place and mend back together in seconds. Butch's quickly stood upright, inspecting his now healed hand. His breath was ragged as he moved his fingers without any abnormalities. His gaze fell down to Steven who looked up at him with apologetic eyes and words that died before he spoke them. Butch's brows furrowed as he pushed steven from his knees onto the cold sand. Steven hissed at the sharp shells that pushed into his skin from the force of the shove.

"I knew you was a shit from the moment I laid eyes on your fat ass. Now you break my hand with some shield that came from your stomach? I don't understand you and I don't want to. Stay the hell away from me and i swear if i see you even so much as sneak a glance at me i'll make your life a living hell. Of course living with a bunch of gay chicks would screw up a kid, its disgusting. " Butch spat and kicked sand onto the Gem before straightening his jacket and continuing onto the beach. Steven watched his form fade into the distance before standing up slowly shaking the sand out of his hair and out of his clothes. He sniffed and wiped the tears that were now flowing freely from his eyes. Why did he always find a way to screw up. He wasn't good at being a gem and he's not even good at being a human. He wiped his face as he made his way back to his bench, replaying the events in his head. He wanted to tell Connie, but he didn't want to scare her with the details. He would eventually it's just that he hurt another human with something that is meant to protect them. He hopped onto the boardwalk and plopped himself onto the bench again. He calmed himself down listening to the comforting sounds of the waves. A hand softly landed on his shoulder, but quickly pulled away when the young boy whipped around suddenly.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! I was just wondering if you've seen our son. He looks to be about your age. " Steven glanced up at the two young women in front of him. Their long hair was both tied into ponytails as they stood shoulder to shoulder, a look of discomfort adorned on both of their faces. He stood and circled around the bench so he could stand in front of them.

"Huh? What is his name? I might have seen him around here."

"His name is Braoin. He is about as tall as you, has kind of messy black hair and blue eyes."

"Oh! He looks like my frie- like a guy I know, named Butch."

"Oh, Is that the name he gave himself this school year? That boy dawns a new personality every year. Last time it was an outlaw cowboy and he spoke in that dang country accent. What is it now, let me guess…. British…botanist? "

"You mean, he's not always like a, uh….you know, one of those guys with the leather jackets in the old movies?"

"Oh, so now he's a 50s Greaser? I swear this kid is killing us. See Fiona, I knew letting him get the Outsiders was a bad idea! Well, we have to keep looking. If you see him tell him to call us."

"Wait! I uh did see him, but if I may ask why are you looking for him?"

The taller woman laughed as knelt down to Steven's level.

"Ha, looks like you don't like to snitch. Well, we brought him to walk on the beach, but once we started walking on the boardwalk with other people he bolted. I'm not surprised at this point, he's still getting used to this, to...us." She stood back up straight with a sigh.

"So you are his moms?"

"Aha um yes..yes we are" This time the smaller one spoke up. Steven jumped onto the bench to be eye level with his new acquaintances and pointed to where he last saw Butch walking.

"He went that way a few minutes ago, he's kind of upset, though."

"Well, when is he not. Thank you, kid. Maybe you and Braoin, er Butch, can hang out sometime." Hand in hand the two women made their way off the boardwalk and onto the beach.

Steven sighed and hopped off the bench and started to make his way back home. He had some apologizing to do.

* * *

_**And there you have **_it_** folks. I love you guys and sorry again. Have a great day! My twitter will have updates out of guilt. I'ts the same as my username :) thanks**_

**Misdirection:** This child suffers too much  
**KND Operative Numbuh 227:** Exactly!  
**FanficLovingPerson:** You are great lol  
**HappyScaryAndrew:** Oh man do i know my grammar sucks lol im so bad with it. No WWE intended, but now I want to stick with it.  
**Dante Watterson:** :)  
**Breana:** Me too  
**LordAdamant:** totally  
**JessicaThePerson03:** Of course we will see her!  
**Komnenid:** Steven "Lady killer" Universe  
**TheRealOTC:** You too? Lol no reference intended.  
**ThatSadPanda:** Im growing up too :)  
**OLIVEISLAZYSRRY:** Its fine friend!  
**Stevonnieandpercabeth:** I feel so guilty  
**Kata:** Nawww i cant compare to her  
**Sueanoi:** ;)  
**Determined-Day-Dreamer:** Thanks dude :)  
**.9:** As i update a year later  
**UndeniableWriter:** DO YOU?  
**GemziLuv:** Sorry  
**Le Magic Taco:** Hmmm i could think of something like that  
**Umbra Phi:** Will she?  
**coyoteprime1100** :)  
**Ninuhuju:** TRUE  
**Silver Electricity:**:)  
**Guest:**never  
**Guest :** thx luv  
**OMAC001:** I think itd be awesome  
**Guest:** I like that idea  
**Happenstance:** B)  
**JangoHarrison :**oops  
**httpkirby:** :)  
**Cradison:** HMMMM  
**Venice1987** : Thanks! I was worried about my portrayal.  
**Lesbi-Elsa:** I do like that line  
**Kyuubi-**dono**:** I really like that idea.


End file.
